A Sort of Blind Date
by BloodyBallet
Summary: Dean and Sam aren't hunters AU. On a visit to Stanford to see Sam, Dean meets his brother's friend Castiel and is enchanted. Reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Dean's fingers drummed across the steering wheel as a guitar solo blasted through the radio. A rare and truly unique smile stretched across his face, reaching every corner. He pulled into a parking space next to a cozy café with signs for the "Best Hamburger in Town!"

With an unusual prance in his step, Dean hopped out of the car and ran inside. He was visiting Sam in Stanford, who had picked out the café just for Dean's particular taste in hamburgers. Dean's eyes searched the room for his younger brother, who appeared nowhere.

"Hey, jerk!" a familiar voice yelled from behind him before jumping on top of him and proceeding to wrestle him to the ground.

"Bitch," Dean laughed as he shoved his brother off of him, which was quite impressive due to Sam's absurd size. A few waitresses stared at the scene uncomfortably, unsure if they should intervene since the two men seemed like a rather rowdy pair. Sam and Dean signaled everything was fine, to assure them they wouldn't make more commotion. Maybe. Possibly. Probably would, though.

"There's someone I want you to meet," Sam smiled. His eyes were filled with a light and joy that Dean had missed.

"A new girlfriend?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm still with Jess."

Sam led Dean to a table at the back, where a peculiar man sat with his back to the brothers. The man looked rather out of place with a dress shirt and a large trench coat that hung on the back of the chair. The oldest Winchester noted his dark brown hair that poked around everywhere untidily. Dean suspected from his limited view that the man was lean, but with muscle and strength in him.

"Dean, this is Castiel," Sam and Dean took a seat at the table while the man- Castiel- watched Dean carefully, "I met him at Stanford. He's studying religion and history, and considering going into political science at some point. I've told him all about you so he thought it was about time to officially meet you."

Dean barely heard a word of what Sam said since he was too distracted by Castiel's face. The beautiful man (who wore a blue tie, weirdly enough) was looking straight at him, his breath taking blue eyes pierced directly into Dean. His complexion was impeccable, so smooth and fair that Dean had to fight the urge to caress his cheeks. The dark circles beneath his eyes hinted many nights of studying and no sleep. The angles of his face, the curves of those lips, every unkempt piece of hair mesmerized the oldest Winchester.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"Oh. Um. Yeah. It's nice to meet you, Cas," Dean came back to reality forcefully and swallowed. Castiel cocked his head and smiled at the unexpected new nickname. The action made Dean's insides jump. _God damnit, stop! He's a guy, he's a guy, but look at that fucking face!_

Sam noticed the exchange and pondered the meaning curiously. He had privately hoped for chemistry between Dean and Cas, despite Dean's clear feelings towards gay men. He accepted lesbians.

"So, Castiel is a pretty damn odd name. How high were your parents?" Dean asked with amusing seriousness. Sam shifted awkwardly, knowing what Castiel was about to say, and wishing he had warned Dean beforehand. Cas seemed to not be frazzled by the question, however.

"Well, actually, my parents are dead," Cas began to explain with surprising bluntness, "I was just a baby. A priest in my hometown adopted me and named me after an angel."

_Oh, _Dean thought. _Well, doesn't that make perfect sense._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam was pleased with how well things were going between Castiel and Dean. After Dean got over the initial surprise of Cas being named after an angel 'cause his adoptive father was a priest, everything ran pretty smoothly.

"I heard you're a successful mechanic in Kansas. What made you interested in such a profession?" Cas respectfully asked Dean. Sam could almost imagine the mental list forming in his friend's head of everything he needed to know about the oldest Winchester that Sam hadn't told him. Cas's blue eyes that Dean just couldn't get over calculated everything Dean did, soaking in every gesture and movement.

Dean chuckled at the question, which birthed a hundred unicorns somewhere in a Mediterranean island. He took a swig of his beer before answering.

"My dad got me in the biz. He and I used to fix up these old damn cars back when I was a kid, and I just never grew tired of it," he reminisced. Though Sam had never participated in such activities- he was too busy reading in his room- he smiled at the memories of his father and older brother coming into the house, covered in grease, laughing at something or other that had happened. His mother would have a pie baking for them to eat as a reward for their hard work. The image of his family sitting at the dining room table was as clear as Cas and Dean sitting before him. A sudden aching to go and visit his parents overwhelmed Sam.

"What about you? I guess your priest-daddy got ya interested in religion?" Dean inquired with his husky voice.

"I guess you could say that. I simply have questions about… everything," Cas proceeded to gesture around them as he said 'everything', "So I figured that I should learn as much as I can to clear out my confusion."

"Deep," Dean commented. Cas smiled with his teeth and Dean was glad he was sitting down, or else he may have stumbled to the ground.

By the time the "date" was almost over, Dean had decided to stay in California a little longer. Truthfully, he'd decided that the moment he saw Cas at the table.

"Hey, Sam, I think I'm gonna stay for a week or two," Dean casually remarked as he paid the bill. Cas did his best pokerface to contain his inner joy.

"Oh really?" Sam raised his eyebrow and grinned sneakily. Dean kicked him under the table. "Ow, damn it!"

"Yes, _really. _I, uh, wanna make sure this Jess girl is still treating you right," he lamely covered up. No one believed it of course. "Know any good hotels? Preferably close to a bar."

"The ones around here are pretty expensive…"

"You can stay with me," Cas shot out. Dean and Sam's head whirred around simultaneously at the unexpected suggestion. "My roommate quit school a couple weeks ago so I have an extra bunk. I'm sure no one will notice if you stay with me." _Please, please._

"That would be _awesome_, Cas!" Dean's stomach flipped over with enthusiasm.

And this is exactly what Sam was thinking at that very moment: **SWEET MOTHER OF GOD **_they're gonna fall in love_ (havetheyalreadyImeanthatwass omeintenseeyestaresjustnow) and have babies and I'll come to the wedding-NO WAIT WE'LL HAVE A DOUBLE WEDDING CAUSE OF JESS AND ME- **OHMYGODTHISISWONDERFUL**.


	3. Chapter 3

The oldest Winchester called his father to ask if he could take over the shop for a little bit, while he stayed at Stanford a couple weeks with a… "friend," and it wasn't until then that he realized he'd just accepted an invitation to stay with a complete stranger. Cas was good friends with Sam though, so he probably wasn't a demon or something. (Not that this Dean knows demons exist.)

Whether or not Cas was gonna try and kill him in his sleep wasn't Dean's biggest concern, however. He was mainly preoccupied with the horrifying possibility of developing feelings for him. Just knowing he'd get to spend so much time with such a stunning man made Dean's legs wobble. How would he be able to hold himself back? He knew Cas would be gone most of the time for class and studying, or whatever these college kids do, but the rest of the time he'll be in close proximity with the guy.

The two Winchesters and Castiel walked back to the university and discussed popular activities around the town that Dean would be interested in while they were in class. Cas did his best to partake in the conversation, but what he really wanted to say was, "You and I can make our own activities."

Much to Dean's disappointment, it was never suggested. Sam left the two struggling men to go over Jess's, but was quite tempted to stay and chaperone their "date."

Dean tried to imagine what Cas's room would look like, and it was exactly like he pictured. Well, almost. Neat, plain, but with a touch of Cas's individuality that could not be mimicked. Books filled multiple shelves, a bunk bed sat in the corner and looked like it'd barely been touched, and in the center of the room was a harp. A _harp. _Dean was utterly puzzled, to say the least.

"What the hell is that?"

"A harp."  
"Well, yeah, but what the hell is it doing here?"

"It's here so I can practice."

"You play the harp?"

"Yes. Quite well, I've been told."

_That's the gayest thing I've ever heard,_ Dean thought. Cas noted Dean's expressions, which hinted repulsion but also curiosity. Without another word, Cas strolled over to the harp and sat in a chair beside it. He glanced up at Dean, and the oldest Winchester could've sworn he saw a hint of a smile, and then Cas began to play.

It was like the music was being played inside of Dean. Everything inside of him was pulled back and forth with Cas's delicate hands, his body felt feeble as it was manipulated. The tune was romantic, soft, and flowed so smoothly. A rush of emotions flooded over Dean as he felt things he didn't know he was capable of feeling over something so… unmanly. His eyes remained on Cas's face, which seemed so gentle and full of grace as he concentrated on playing the music right. Dean decided then that, even though they'd only met that day, he really liked this guy. More than he wanted too.

"Saint-Saens," Cas finished.

"It's…" Dean whispered. _How can I say what I mean without sounding like a pansy? _

"Did you not like it?" Cas looked so worried as he tried to decipher Dean's body language and countenance to see how he felt. So helpless. Dean thought of kittens he'd seen on the road in boxes, waiting for someone to take them home. All control he'd been so determined to keep slipped from him as he rushed to Cas and grabbed his captivating face in his hands. Cas looked into Dean's startling green eyes and tried to remember to breathe due to the unexpected action.

"I loved it," Dean breathed. He leaned in unsurely, filled with warring feelings, but his gut told him to continue. His lips slowly pressed against Cas's, ever so tenderly, as he closed his eyes and calmed his rapid heart. Cas moved his shaking hands to the oldest Winchester's back, feeling overjoyed at the turn of events.

Dean pushed the kiss farther, pressuring his body into Cas who recuperated the force and kissed Dean right back. All that existed was their bodies and emotions, which were running wild.

_No, God, what the fuck am I doing, SHIT, _Dean angrily thought to himself. _But his hands. His soft face. The harp. Damnit, he's practically a girl. Except for the penis. But maybe that won't be so bad. I haven't felt this way in a while, not even for a girl._

Dean smiled and Cas felt it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

For the first time in Dean's life, he didn't sleep with someone on the first date. This was also his first time kissing a boy, and with that first kiss many things were going to change and he didn't want to rush it by embracing his sexual personality. Even though it was very tempting. He parted from the kiss, took Cas's hand and led him to the bottom bunk of the bunk bed and wrapped his arms protectively around the man's waist. Cas snuggled into him and breathed in Dean's comforting smell.

Holding Cas in his arms was a different kind of satisfaction. Something he guessed Sam felt when he was with Jess, a feeling Dean had never considered an option for himself. He'd met many women and occasionally tried to convince himself his relationship with them was more than it was, but he'd never gotten the true joy his parents had with one another or any of that stuff he saw on television. Until now. He watched as Cas drifted into a peaceful sleep, a necessity he'd clearly not had enough of. He felt every muscle in Cas soften and relax into the embrace. Dean stroked Cas's cheek, which had light stubble, and wanted more than anything to spend every moment with that sweet man.

A knock on the door thrusted Dean and Cas back to consciousness. They lay there, still clinging to each other, and completely forgot about whoever was at the door. Instead, they smiled and chuckled a little.

"Nice way to wake up, huh?" Dean teased.

"Very much, actually."

There was another knock at the door and Dean groaned. He crawled over Cas and mumbled something about getting the "damn door" and how he wondered "who the fuck gets up so freaking early." Cas giggled at Dean's annoyance, and just how darn cute his frustrated face was. Dean dragged himself to the door and opened it to see Sam, who was bizarrely perky for 8:00 in the morning. Thankfully, he carried donuts and therefore would not get kicked in the ass by Dean.

"Good morn…"

"Give me the fucking food."

Cas jumped out of bed when he heard Sam's voice and felt panic rise inside of him. _I slept with his brother. Not sexually but we kissed and fell asleep together in an embrace. What if he notices we're wearing the exact same clothes as yesterday? And that only one bed has sheets and other necessary items for comfortable sleeping? _His breath became irregular and he desperately searched the room for his inhaler.

"Cas? You okay?" Dean asked as he bit into a donut.

"Oh. Yes. I was just looking for… something," he said lamely. Dean raised an eyebrow and shared a look with Sam.

"Anyway, what are you doing here so freaking early?" Dean said as he chomped the rest of the donut. Cas, meanwhile, found his inhaler and inhaled it deeply. Sam and Dean didn't seem to notice, as they were too busy discussing the appropriate times to visit people.

"I just wanted to make sure you guys were okay, dude."

"Of course we're okay, I mean, why wouldn't we be? Everything's great, we had a good time. Sleeping. Nice sleep. Good beds here! I guess all that damn college tuition provides good beds," Dean rambled. Sam's mouth opened partially as he watched his older brother approach hysteria.

"That's… good… I guess," Sam cleared his throat and looked over at Cas. "How much of a pain in the ass was he?"

"Not at all," Cas squeaked. Dean shoved another donut inside his mouth and proceeded to heave one into Cas's, whose eyes bulged at the unexpected gift but quickly recovered and chewed the donut cause it was oh-so-yummy and that nothing was wrong whatsoever. Sam watched the comic scene with a feeling of gratification.

_They totally had sex. Or something. I was definitely meant to be a matchmaker, _Sam thought cause he HAD noticed that Sam and Dean were wearing the same clothes, not to mention their ridiculous behavior.

Dean swallowed the rest of the donut and casually told Sam that he and Cas needed to get ready for the day and that Sam should really be going to class or be with Jess and thanks again for the donuts. He unceremoniously pushed Sam out of the room and slammed the door, before sliding to the floor. Cas walked over and knelt to his knees, looking straight at Dean.

"He doesn't suspect a thing," he determined. Dean thought for a moment he was kidding or something, but the look of sincerity on Cas's face was so convincing and honest that he knew Cas naively believed that. A smile broke out on the oldest Winchester's face, revealing all of his teeth, until he couldn't control himself. Laughter bustled out of himself till he doubled up and clutched his side painfully. The strange situation he'd gotten himself into suddenly seemed so hilarious, all he could do was laugh about it. Tears streamed out of his eyes and Cas was worried he'd broken the man. He grabbed Dean's hand and looked into his eyes.

"Dean, tell me what's wrong."

"Cas, oh, Cas," Dean mused. He reached out with his free hand and held Cas's face. He pulled himself up and kissed him for the second time. The strange mood swings puzzled Cas, but he supposed Dean was okay and not to worry about it. Besides, he was kissing him!

Dean felt passion overcome his body as he shoved Cas into the wall and planted kisses all along his neck. His hands untied Cas's tie and unbuttoned his shirt rapidly, all he craved was Cas and clothing was getting in his way. Cas stood there, utterly dumbfounded, as his clothes were ripped off of him and he found himself being kissed everywhere.

"W-wait!" Cas stammered.

"What?" Dean snapped, sexually frustrated.

"Dean, I haven't done this before," Cas blurted out.

"Neither have I."

"No, I mean, with anyone. Ever. Not remotely," Cas admitted. Dean's hands slipped from Cas and he inched his face away.

"You're a damn virgin?"

"My adopted father is a priest, if you recall."

Dean lowered his head and took a moment to look at Cas. So slim, yet strong. His naked torso was so enticing, and the conspicuous bulge in his pants was luring. A _virgin? _He knew he grew up with a priest and all but this guy was freaking **attractive**! How could he avoid losing the big V for so long? Surely he'd had many offers. Yet… somehow, knowing Cas was a virgin made him even sexier. It gave Dean more pressure, of course, but it put even more of an air of innocence and sweetness around Cas. One that Dean just wanted to destroy with all his might.

He leaned over to Cas, who was staring at his feet and missing Dean's touch, and kissed him softly. An excited shiver ran over Cas's body.

"But Dean, I really don't know what to… _do_," he shamefully insisted. He didn't want to embarrass himself in such a personal way to Dean. Dean didn't say anything and just kissed him again, grabbing onto his hair and focusing all of his power to send confidence into Cas.

"It doesn't have to happen today," _though that'd be nice, _"But I know that you'll be awesome when you're ready," he asserted. This relieved Cas. "And there's something way more fucking scary than losing your virginity that you're gonna have to deal with soon anyway."

"What?" Cas inquired, feeling the relief he'd just been given disappear.

"We're gonna have to talk to Sam." The nonsensical scene that had occurred just a few minutes before was something Dean never wanted to experience again. Telling his little brother he was unquestionably gay and in lo- had feelings for his best friend, was something Dean didn't want to experience either, but he hoped it'd be like peeling off a Band-Aid. Even though he'd met Cas just yesterday, he knew Cas was the best person he'd ever met and was certain that what was going on between them was gonna be longer than his previous "relationships" that had been meaningless. So telling the most important person in his life about it seemed like the way to go. "Think you can handle that?"

"If that's what you wish," Cas said bravely.

"How about we all have lunch?"

_So soon? _


	5. Chapter 5

Cas and Dean arrived at the cafe where they'd first been introduced before Sam did. Cas was a little tired from his classes, but his fear and excitement hyped him up enough to focus. Not to mention 2 cups of coffee and the sight of Dean smiling nervously at him.

"I brought my gun. Just in case," the oldest Winchester said under his breath.

"Dean! You can't bring a weapon to a public place," Cas hissed quietly. Dean shrugged and checked his watch angrily.

"I just want to get this over with. When will he get his ass over here?" Dean grumbled. Castiel winced at the rather unsettling irritation in his voice, and worried that Dean was beginning to have his doubts over the situation. He reached his hand out, as an assuring gesture to remind Dean why he was doing this. Dean paused and smiled at Cas, then took his hand and proudly held it.

A waiter came around and took Dean's order for a hamburger and a slice of pie and Cas's request for a cheeseburger. Sam was nowhere in sight so Dean went ahead and ordered his "pansy-ass salad." Cas could hear Dean's foot begin to tap against the floor, so he rested his head against Dean's shoulder and hummed one of his favorite songs.

"Love of My Life? I wouldn't have pegged you as a Queen fan," Dean grinned. He liked this. He liked how he and Cas had so much they were still learning about each other, and how they had plenty of time.

"I like all kinds of music. Iron & Wine is definitely my favorite at the moment though." Dean wasn't sure who that band was, but he mentally noted to look them up later.

Cas's head snapped up. The cafe's door had swung open and a bell jingled out, stirring Dean and Cas's stomachs as a ridiculously tall and handsome man strolled in.

"Sam! Over here!" Dean choked out. He pulled his hand connected with Cas under the booth's table, not wanting to let go and reluctant to Sam seeing before explaining their relationship. Sam sauntered over and sat across his brother and best friend.

"Hey, guys! Oh, Cas, I heard Professor Todd gave a tough pop quiz on..."

"DEAN AND I HAVE FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER," Cas blurted out. A couple of people glanced over at the three.

_Well, there goes my casual opening line, _Dean thought. Cas looked at him guiltily, but Dean was truthfully relieved.

"What?" Sam inquired, feigning confusion. Inside, he whooped and shouted excitedly.

"We have feelings for each other," Dean and Cas simultaneously said. They blushed at the coincidence and Sam couldn't help but note how cute it was.

"Oh really?" he asked. His hand slid up and covered his smile. Dean's eyebrows knitted together.

"What are you laughing at, bitch?"

"Nothing."

"Spit it out of your pie-hole."

"I just totally knew you'd like each other."

"No you didn't."

"Dude, I set it up."

"It was a blind date?" Cas realized.

"Sort of," Sam snickered. Dean slid lower into his seat.

"Wait... that means you thought I was..." Dean dissected the information._ How could he know I was gay when I didn't?_

"Knew. Well, suspected," Sam explained. Dean's blush flooded over him in an even darker shade. Cas gripped his hand tighter. "Hey, don't get all flustered. You're gay and I had a theory about it. I mean, come on you were totally over compensating!"

"mmbrmm..." Dean mumbled.

"I'm surprised you came out so soon!"

"Only to you. This is NOT gonna touch Dad's ears unless I say so. Got it?!" Dean snapped. Sam pulled his hands up and nodded in agreement. The waiter, thankfully, came over with the food and eased the tension. Dean shoved his food into his face grumpily.

"So... How did you know we'd like each other?" Cas asked as he messed around with his cheeseburger. Dean looked up curiously and waited for his brother's response.

"You're a perfect match. Dean is so gruff and emotionally stupid but, well, fun and you're just so innocent and blunt and I figured you'd both help each other out. I talked to you about Dean a bunch to see what you'd think of him and God your face was completely captivated. It was endearing." Dean and Cas looked at each other. Though Sam had said it in a way to make it as less girly as possible, it still touched the two. A "perfect match." _Yes_, they thought. _We are. _Dean pulled out their hidden hands and looked Sam straight in the eye.

"Yup."

"Are you guys, like, boyfriends then?" Sam probed. Dean looked over at Cas who smiled warmly.

"Yup."

Cas scooted closer to Dean and beamed, but not to anyone in particular. _This gorgeous man is my_ boyfriend_. Beat that!_

Cas swung Dean's hand as they walked up to their dorm. He sang a song Dean had never heard before:

I am thinking it's a sign

That the freckles in our eyes

Are mirror images, and when we kiss

They're perfectly aligned.

And I have to speculate

That God himself did make us

Into corresponding shapes

Like puzzle pieces from the clay.

"I like that."

"I thought you would," Cas said as he traced Dean's freckles. He got onto his tippy-toes and kissed Dean on the lips, while releasing one of his hands from Dean's face to open their room's door. Dean smirked and hoisted the lovely man into his arms and carried him in, like a husband would carry his bride in some movies he'd seen. Cas was so light that Dean effortlessly supported him.

"By the way, bunk beds are oh-so-sexy," Dean purred as he slowly placed his boyfriend on the bottom bunk. He leaned over him and seductively nestled against Cas's neck, his lips barely touching his soft skin. Chills ran throughout Cas and he tried to remain calm. _It's no big deal. You can do this. Dean cares about you. It's okay._ His heart hammered as Dean slowly slithered down his body, untying his tie and unbuttoning every damn button on his shirt._ I can't wait any longer but I'm terrified for when the moment comes. Oh, God, do something. _

"Cas. What the hell? You look like you just saw a ghost," Dean commented. In Cas's minor meltdown, he had turned rather pale and his blue eyes had widened so much that Dean imagined them popping right out of his head.

"I- It's nothing," Cas attempted to assure Dean, but his face was wincing.

"Not ready?" Dean pulled away.

Cas was about to tell Dean that he wasn't ready. He wasn't prepared. He didn't know what to do or how to please him. The words were about to slip from his mouth when he really got a good look at Dean. The acceptance and concern in his eyes were overpowering, while lust and a hint of disappointment lay underneath. All Cas wanted in that moment was to make Dean happy, and to be with him in a way that would make his "priest-daddy" shudder and mutter, "Blasphemy!"

"I'm ready."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6**- AUTHOR'S NOTE: I like to listen to Tegan and Sara when I write, here's a good one: watch?v=5HepnmfBkgI&feature=related**

If you had asked Dean Winchester two weeks earlier what he considered the sexiest thing possible, he would've answered unpassionately, "Blonde. Big boobs. A bass guitarist in a band. A bit frisky... Mmmm." His answer now would be simply yet sweetly, "Castiel."

For the past week, Dean had been daydreaming about his new and dear boyfriend while he attended class. Cas telling him he was ready to have sex with him loomed over all of his imaginings and was the focal point in his fantasies, but Dean could not find any relief. Masturbating to Cas somehow seemed wrong; the man was just so damn pure! But Cas had classes everyday and was so tired when he got home, it didn't feel like the right time. It wasn't special enough for Cas. The only reason they didn't jump into the act as soon as Cas proclaimed he was ready was 'cause it was 1:00 AM on Sunday and all he could imagine was his priest-daddy shouting a sermon about the abomination of premarital sex seven hours from then. Thankfully, his dad didn't have a problem with homosexuals.

They both decided that Friday would be the big day. Cas didn't have any classes, so it was virtually perfect. Every night, they just cuddled together and talked about everything. Cas showed Dean Iron and Wine and Dean showed Cas the joys of action movies.

"Just cause we're gay doesn't mean we can't be manly."

At first, Dean avoided Sam. His little brother was, without a doubt, one of the most important people in his life and was the only person (with the exception of Cas) he'd ever revealed personal information to. Dean always kept a tough demeanor, especially around Sammy, and Dean was terrified that he had lost that. That he'd lost the badass air he'd worked so hard for. That Sam would see him as weak. He ignored the hundreds of times Sam called, despite Cas's disapproval. Dean's pride was at stake.

On Wednesday evening, Dean was giving a tired Cas a loving massage while they watched The Fifth Element on Cas's laptop (Dean demanded they watch it after Cas didn't notice a reference he made) when Sam pounded on the door.

"Open the damn door, Dean."

"Dude, I'm coming," the oldest Winchester called as he reluctantly stopped massaging Cas and opened the door.

"What the hell, man? I called 47 times. FORTY-SEVEN TIMES." Sam barged into the room and gave Cas a polite nod of the head. Cas waved his hand meekly. "I had to talk to Cas to see if you were even alive and he said you were A-Okay but I would need to come over to talk to you cause you are incapable of answering the phone due to to your value of dignity." Sam's voice dripped with sarcasm as he glared at Dean. Dean uncharacteristically did not return the attack with more fire, but looked down at the ground and frowned.

"I wasn't sure how things were gonna be now."

"What- cause of you and Castiel? I thought I made it pretty obvious that this doesn't change anything. I wanted you guys to get together!" Sam sighed, spotting Dean's worries.

"Yeah but..."

"But nothing. This. Doesn't. Change. A thing." Sam held onto Dean's shoulders and gave him a reassuring smile. A smile that let Dean know he would always be Sammy's kickass older brother, no matter what.

"Oh, man, you and I used to watch this at least three times a week! Poor Castiel, having to hear you quote every line," Sam teased when he noticed the movie playing.

"Hey, I'll have you know I have been an _awesome_ movie partner. I didn't give away any hints about love being the final element."

"Wait- love is the element?" Cas cocked his head.

"Damn it."

Another problem Dean managed to avoid for another day was his dad. John Winchester was an ordinary man. A loving husband and overprotective father. He was a little begrudged when Sam told the family he was gonna go to college instead of working at the shop, but he'd always known that's what he'd decide to do. I mean, the kid never even touched a wrench. Dean, however, had a completely uncomplicated relationship with his dad. He'd always followed after him, idolized him. Dean knew their solid relationship would shift when he told his passionately Conservative dad he was gay and therefore waited till Thursday.

"I told my dad I was gay when I was 8," Cas admitted. He was lying in Dean's lap while he sleepily tried to write an essay. Dean ran his fingers along Cas's back as he pondered over his predicament.

"You knew you were gay when you were freaking 8?"

"Sort of. All I knew was that I'd much rather marry Panthro than Cheetara," he remembered. "My dad was indifferent to my decision."

"I always did dig Tygra," Dean snorted.

"My point is, I think you should call him and tell him. My father is a priest and he thought nothing of it, I'm sure your dad won't either."

"It's the same problem with Sam. I don't want to seem..."

"Delicate?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Sam definitely doesn't. Anyone who has a speck of sense knows you're not weak, Dean." Cas wedged Dean's phone out of his pocket and placed it into his hand and gave him a kiss.

"I'm right here."

"Yeah okay..." he grumbled.

Dean's hands shook as he called his dad. Cas noticed and took his unoccupied hand. The phone rang twice before a familiar voice answered.

"Well damn, my son is alive!"

"Hey, dad."

"I was wondering if you'd ditched me to work the shop alone."

"Nah. I've just been kept up. I met someone," Dean got to the point. He moved his thumb along Cas's soft hands. _Cas. Cas. Cas is worth this._

"Oh, Jesus. Who is she now?" Dean's throat went dry.

"Him. His name is Cas."

Silence. Unbearable, horrible silence.

"Dad?"

"What the hell you just say?"

"Dad, his name is Cas and I..."

"No. You're making this shit up. You are not… gay."

"I'm an adult. I don't need your fucking approval. Just thought you'd like to know what I'm doing."

"A MAN?"

"Damn right!" Dean hung up. The conversation lasted less then a minute but it filled with all kinds of unwanted feelings. He turned his head from Cas and glared at the wall as he focused everything inside of him on not crying. Or punching something.

"Dean. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have..."

"Don't apologize, Cas. I had to do this. For you. For us," his voice cracked, much to his embarrassment.

"I love you." The words were an electric shock to Dean. Though tears were streaming on his face, he looked over to Cas. "It hasn't even been a week yet, but my time with you has been the most enlightening and meaningful of my entire life combined. The questions and confusion I've been living with seem to clear and fall away when I'm around you. I love you."

Dean had never been told, "I love you before." Besides Sammy and his mother. Being told by someone you love that they love you is by far the most mind-blowing feeling, he didn't even remember his argument with his dad. He held Cas's cheeks and kissed him over and over while proclaiming his love repeatedly.

Friday. The big day.

Cas (not so slyly) sent Dean away, insisting he should hang out with his brother while he got the room ready. He bought roses, candles, and lube. Castiel buying lube at the store was definitely the most comical scene anyone would ever witness, and Dean would've killed to have been there. Cas hopped back and forth on his feet and stared at the ceiling, to avoid looking the cashier in the face. After the torment, Cas hurriedly went back to the dorm and scattered rose petals and candles around the room. He timidly took off his trench coat and straightened his classic tie before sitting on the bed to wait. His fingers drummed nervously on his legs.

"Honey, I'm home!" Dean burst through the door with a jovial grin. He looked around the room appreciatively. "Niiice."

"Thank you," Cas breathed. It must have been raining, he hadn't even noticed, cause Dean was soaking. Droplets of water slipped down his neck and his hair was a wild, sexy mess. "You should take that off, before you get a cold."

"Oh, really? I'll need some help, it's clinging pretty tight," Dean flirted. Cas gulped and deliberately walked up to Dean and helped him with his clothes. His fingers moved along Dean's arms before slithering off his shirt, uncovering muscles that must have taken much of Dean's dedicated time. Dean felt his praising eyes and couldn't help but bask in the familiar admiration.

Cas leaned onto his toes and nestled his face into Dean's neck, wanting to embrace every new experience. He left a trail of kisses along his love's jaw that were filled with desire and joy.

"_Mine." _He kissed Dean forcefully; a kiss compacted with need and hunger. Years of being deprived overflowed him until he was close to blind. Dean was startled by the passion but recovered quickly. His fingers undid Cas's shirt's buttons and yanked off both of their clothing in record setting time.

"Hey, guess you're rising to the occasion," Dean chuckled as he led Cas to the bed and noticed his erection.

"I don't understand that reference, Dean."

"No, I suppose you don't."

Fin

(You can imagine what happens next to your own liking!)


End file.
